


One Fine Day

by xIrelandx (orphan_account)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe -Book/Musical Fusion, F/M, Fiyero's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xIrelandx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite coming from a line of wealth, success, and fame, Fiyero is a perpetually bored teenager - that is, until he is sent to Shiz, a school with antics so crazy Fiyero's not sure if even <i>he</i> can keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing Away

Fiyero wasn't even entirely sure he knew what love was. His parents had an arranged marriage, and they seemed to manage just fine, although they didn't really seem to like, per se, one another. He, too, had been betrothed from a young age. Betrothed to a thoroughly boring girl, whom he met once on accident. Perhaps in response to this ridiculous and outdated custom, Fiyero had always been rebellious. Anything his parents tried to give him, he rejected: they taught him good manners, so he acted slovenly. They gave him the best education money could afford, so he failed out of every school. They gave him money, so he blew it on alcohol (he wasn't an alcoholic, he just enjoyed the feeling of doing something he wasn't supposed to).

He drove his parents insane. His father hated him for it, but Fiyero didn't care. His mother was exhausted with him, and her response to his various outbursts was to roll her eyes, mend his bruises, and to lecture him to tears. Several times, Fiyero nearly fixed his behaviour, just to get out of his mother's lectures. And he specifically avoided dating girls that reminded him, in the least, of his mother: outspoken, sarcastic, intelligent, never let people get a word in edgewise. Or, simply, challenging.

"You can do so much better," she'd remind him, when he failed a test or came home drunk at two in the morning or found himself spending inordinate amounts of money on a girl he didn't care about, and whom didn't care about him. She shook his head at him. She always shook her head at him.

Unless, of course, she was shaking her head at his father. "The both of you are so stubborn," she snapped once when the two were bickering about what was best for the Vinkus. "Would it kill you to agree on something, for once? Or at least to meet each other halfway?"

It was actually that argument that lead Fiyero's father to send him off to Shiz. "You are an insubordinate smart ass who needs to learn his place in the world!" was the only thing his mother permitted his father to say, and only allowed him to say that much because the alternative was to "smack that smart smirk off your ungrateful face". Fiyero merely shrugged before heading off down the road.

He wasn't, of course, planning on actually making it to Shiz. He was going to head off to the Emerald City. "And what, exactly, are you planning to do there?" His father had cut him off, he had no skills (that he could think of), and not a lot of interest in much of anything. Everything around him was just so…boring.

Once he was out of his parents' line of sight, he stopped, sat down, and thought. He'd gotten by on looks. His friends were just as materialistic and idiotic as he pretended to be, so application was never an expectation. He'd never actually been expected to do anything except make it to adulthood, marry whomever he was told to marry, do whatever he was told to do, have a child and raise him the way everyone else wanted him to (and, of course, it had to be a boy, automatically making Fiyero want a daughter), and die in a noble way – or, at least, a way that wasn't embarrassing. He was supposed to be a model Prince.

But nope. He was a pain in the ass. And he didn't want to think about what to do anymore.

No, he'd been up all night. He wanted to sleep. And sleep, he did, until a bump in the road woke him up.

He certainly didn't remember climbing into a cart, or even being put in a cart. Nor did he remember asking to be pushed around in a cart – but yet, here he was. He looked up at the person pushing the cart: a young man about his age, hair a bit of a mess, and a snide look on his face.

"Hullo, and who might you be?" he asked casually, stretching his arms out and clasping them together behind his head. He crossed his legs, much to the scrutiny of the man pushing his cart.

"So, his highness has woken up?" he sneered, shaking his head. "You rich prats have all the luck, you know."

Fiyero tilted his head at him. "Oh? And what makes you think I'm rich?"

The man stopped and dumped the cart sideways, knocking Fiyero to the floor. "You're famous, you idioderous prat. You've got them tattoos –" he indicated the diamond-shaped blue markings that adorned the right side of his body - "and I been rifling through your personals. You're Fiyero of the Vinkus, and boy, are we going to have fun with you when we get to Shiz" the young man said with an evil grin. Fiyero straightened up, pulling himself up to his full height and taking a defensive stance.

"Excuse me, but who is we, and what will we be doing to me?"

"Bit bigger than I expected," he mumbeled. "I'm Avaric, and Madam Morrible gave me twenty bucks to come out here and pick you up. And I haven't decided what I'm going to do with you yet."

"Still, who is we?" he asked darkly. Avaric avoided his eyes.

"Some of my mates and I…Tibbet, Crope…maybe Boq if he's not studying…"

"I shall look forward to meeting your friends upon our arrival at Shiz," what the fuck am I doing? he wondered. I haven't been this polite since…actually, I don't think I've ever been polite.

Avaric nodded, somewhat flustered, and began to grab Fiyero's belongings, flinging them back into the cart. "Well, get in, my liege."

"I think I'd rather walk. My legs aren't broken you know."

"I was specifically paid to pick you up. With a wheelbarrow" he shrugged. "I'm not risking getting gypped out of some cash because you've got your pride to think of."

"How about this…you let me know when we're, oh, 8 or so miles away, and I'll get back in."

"I guess that works," there was a silence for exactly four minutes, before Avaric got started gossiping, chattering away, telling rude stories and crude jokes. Fiyero only understood about half of what Avaric said.

A little more than an hour later Avaric motioned for Fiyero to get back in the wheelbarrow. Fiyero went back to his relaxed position and nearly fell asleep when Avaric leaned down and whispered "oi, you see that girl?" Fiyero looked over the edge of the wheelbarrow, but was confused about what he saw. Avaric stopped so that Fiyero could see better, but he could have sworn it wasn't helping.

"Hey, Avaric…am I seeing things?"

"Nope. That's the artichoke, alright."

He looked up at Avaric, confused. "Is she okay?"

"No, she's a freak" he mumbled in response. "Let's see if we can squish her like the rotten vegetable she is –"

"Wait a minute, you're not seriously trying to –" but Avaric was already running full tilt at the girl. "Avaric!" he hissed.

Too late. They hit the girl, she tripped, and her books went flying. Fiyero hunkered down even farther into the wheelbarrow, pretending to be asleep.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Watch where you're going, you jerk!"

"Don't make a fuss, Green Bean. His Majesty is sleeping."

Fiyero's heart rate sped up at the sound of footsteps approaching his hiding place. He remained still for about a moment. Then the book hit (and possibly fractured) his skull. "Ow! What the Hell?" He looked up, glaring at the girl. "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem?" she was furious. He was surprised she wasn't red in the face from anger – but then it occurred to him, could she ever become red in the face? Did she instead get brown in the face, or just turn a darker shade of green? Did she ever get sunburnt?

Oh, shit. She was looking at him expectantly. She must have been ranting at him. Completely unaware of what had just happened. Fiyero's smartass sense kicked in. "Maybe he saw green and thought it meant go."

And he now got the answer to his question: her face was now the colour of murky water. She let out a frustrated little growl before going to collect her books and running off, the rest of their classmates laughing rather cruelly at her.

Fiyero turned around. "What was that all about?"

"That," Avaric said, "was Elphaba."


	2. Checking Out

Fiyero could tell that his reputation had, in fact, preceded him. Several girls giggled at the sight of him, waving flirtatiously and twirling their hair about. He rather enjoyed the feeling. One of the prettier girls – a petite blonde with curled hair – skittered closer to him. "Fiyero Tigelaar, scandilicious Prince of the Vinkus?" her valley-girl speaking made the clearly spoken statement sound more like a question.

Fiyero nodded, stretching out a hand. "And you are?"

She nearly squealed in the excitement. "Galinda Upland! Oh, we should have a celebration for your arrival!"

"Today?" Fiyero checked his watch. "It's nearly sundown. There can't possibly be enough time to get everything ready."

"Friday then!" Fiyero nodded. "And you will pick me up at eight?"

Fiyero paused, wondering when he'd become Galinda's date. He started to look around, looking for a way out of this. It was his first day here and a bit too soon to get a girlfriend. He made the startling realisation that he didn't actually know anyone here, aside from Avaric, Galinda, and the green girl he'd nearly run over. And he seriously doubted she'd go with him, even if he were to ask.

Fiyero nodded slightly, sending Galinda into a fit of squeals as she ran off to tell her friends. He wondered what he might have just gotten himself into.

Fiyero wandered, off perusing his schedule. "Hey, Doctor Dillamond's class, where would that be?" he looked up to find none other then – Elphaba? – the green girl glaring up at him from her book.

"His class for the day ended some time ago. If you'd been here on time, someone might've been able to show you to it." Fiyero blushed as Elphaba got up and hurried away from him again.

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X

Fiyero made sure to be on time for his second day at Shiz. He wandered the campus for an hour, determined to find the right building on his own. He arrived at class just before it started. Fiyero beamed with pride. Perhaps he wouldn't (purposefully) fail out of this school. All of the seats but those next to Elphaba were taken. The only person sitting relatively close to her was Boq, who was paying more attention to Galinda. Fiyero took a seat on her other side, letting his messenger bag slide to the floor. Elphaba looked up to see who dared sit next to her and shot Fiyero a glare. He knew by now, however, how to charm his way out of most situations. He smiled at Elphaba, giving her a little wave. "Good morning," he whispered excitedly, before turning his attention to the professor at the front of the lecture hall.

Fiyero had never had the pleasure of meeting a Goat before – or, for that matter, an Animal. They had plenty of animals in the Vinkus, but no Animals. Fiyero found watching him to be amazing, as he was much more graceful and articulate than any human he'd met. It wasn't long before he found himself staring off into space and wondering what the difference was between Animals and animals – why were some able to talk, while other could only make noises?

At the end of the lesson, Fiyero turned to ask Elphaba the questions he'd been pondering, seeing as she'd seemed pretty knowledgeable. Alas, she'd run off.

Fiyero spent the next couple of lectures either bored or confused. He thought about nearly everything else – Galinda, the party on Friday, Elphaba, Animals vs animals…

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X

The next day, at the end of Doctor Dillamond's class, Fiyero ran to catch up with Elphaba. "Hey! Elphaba! Elphaba! Elphie! Fae! Fabala!" Elphaba stopped at the last one and turned around, looking puzzled.

"Are…are you talking to me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Well, for one, running you over wasn't very nice." She blinked.

"No, it wasn't." There was an awkward pause before Elphaba turned to leave.

"What I meant to say was, I'm sorry."

Elphaba was glaring at him. "No, you're not."

"Hey, don't tell me what I mean!" Elphaba looked shocked at the challenge. She even blushed.

"Why are you still talking to me anyway? Wouldn't it ruin you 'scandalicious' reputation to be seen talking to the green freak?"

He laughed. "My scandalicious reputation has more to do with being a trouble-making pain in the ass who gets kicked out of everywhere –"

"And is a notorious flirt" she mumbled.

"- so no, not really."

The two stood staring at one another for a few minutes until Avaric passed by, yelling "Hey look! It's like mint-chocolate chip ice cream!" He high-five a few sniggering classmates around him. Fiyero meant to keep talking to Elphaba, to convince her he wasn't that much of a jerk (slovenly, rude, sarcastic: yes; asshole: no), but by the time he'd turned back to face her, she'd disappeared.


	3. Swept Away

"So this is Tibbett, Crope, and Boq. Welcome to the club." Avaric moved his hands in a wide-sweeping manner, as if this were some sort of religious ceremony. Fiyero shook their hands politely, but stayed wary of Tibbett and Crope. The two were staring at him as if he were some sort of food they were eager to taste or feed to some animal.

Fiyero didn't much understand the game they were trying to play. Avaric chalked it up to his having been from "the middle of nowhere, where they have to come up with more complicated ways to keep themselves entertained" (although he didn't understand how something like hunting was more confusing than the ball game they were playing, which included bizarre scores and tackling one another to the ground). Avaric laughed cruelly as Tibbett and Crope took their turns purposefully knocking Fiyero to the ground so they could tickle him mercilessly, and smiled flirtatiously as two nearly indiscernible girls looked on.

"So, which of them is hotter, your Lordship?"

"I didn't realise there was a difference."

"Well of course there is! ShenShen is the one with the brown hair."

Avaric, you dumbass, Fiyero thought. They both have brown hair. But Fiyero didn't say anything. He didn't really need to – Crope and Tibbett had devolved into tickling one another and making rude suggestions. Avaric ran over to ShenShen and…the other girl. Boq muttered something about having homework to do and began to run off awkwardly, until a certain blonde showed up.

Galinda, of course, couldn't spare the Munchkin (if he was guessing right, Boq was a Munchkin) even a second. She scurried straight over to Fiyero.

"Hello! And how is your day going?" she gave Fiyero a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's going rather well. And yours?" her nose cringed.

"My roommate keeps trying to talk to me. It's rather weird. I don't like her much. I loathe her, actually."

"Loathe? Wow," I'm surprised you even know that word. "What did she ever do to you?"

"She's just…" Galinda thought, actually putting her finger on her lips. "Unusually and exceedingly peculiar." Fiyero made a face. "She's just very hard to describe, that's all. Oh, Shiz, here she comes now. Hide me!"

Galinda twirled Fiyero around to use him as a shield. He wasn't sure who Galinda's roommate was, but he smirked upon seeing Elphaba, walking forcefully and looking annoyed. "HI ELPHIE!" She stopped to look at him, her mouth slightly ajar. She blushed slightly and continued to walk on. "Still the social butterfly, I see" he muttered.

"Who?" Avaric had walked up (and, Fiyero figured, had been staring at Galinda's ass until now).

"My roommate," Galinda hissed. She slapped Fiyero on the arm. "Why would you encourage her like that! She might start talking to you one day, and that would be most de-cooling for your reputation." She bit her lip, as though it were her own reputation at stake.

"That's your roommate?" She nodded, but didn't say anything. Fiyero wondered if the real reason Galinda disliked Elphaba was because Elphaba was green. And then he began to wonder if he, by extension, should be offended. Avaric had, at first, made some rather not nice comments about his own skin colour ("What's wrong with you, mate? You look like shit. Get it?").

When Fiyero's mind finally returned to the conversation, he found Galinda staring at him expectantly. "Huh?"

She flipped her hair back. "I asked you, how do you know the Artichoke?"

"Oh…we have class together." He paused. "Wait a minute, you're in that class too."

"Which one? I'm taking so many!"

"The one with Doctor Dillamond."

"Who?"

"The Goat."

"Oh!" she tittered. "That silly old man! How he does blather on – his class is so confusifying! I usually zone out."

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X

Nobody (or rather, almost nobody, as worrisome Boq, antisocial Elphaba, and the rather snarky Nessarose, whom Fiyero had the displeasure to meet when he tripped over her) could concentrate on their classes on Friday. News of the party had been spread throughout the campus and it was sure to be a big to-do. Over the past week, Galinda and Fiyero had become nearly inseparable. Or rather, Galinda made herself inseparable from Fiyero, and for several reasons.

For the first, Fiyero was much too popular amongst the female population. No one at school had ever seen a Winkie (a term Fiyero personally hated, but smiled through) before, and most found his otherness dangerous and enticing, or disgusting and frightful. Since he was royalty, those who were afraid of him pretended to be in awe, but Fiyero could still tell the difference.

For the second, she was still avoiding Elphaba, though Fiyero couldn't understand why. Elphaba had some peculiarities, sure, but she was quiet and she wasn't nosy. He was especially confused about why Galinda was using him as a hiding space when he found out that the only reason why Elphaba was chasing her in the first place was because she'd neglected to sign their roommate agreement form.

"What does it matter? By second semester, I should be free of her anyway," Galinda said with one of her signature hair tosses.

For the third, Galinda apparently really enjoyed being affectionate. She was constantly hugging, kissing, and hanging on Fiyero. He didn't mind it so much, but getting away from her so he could spend time with his other friends was nearly impossible. He was beginning to wonder how long it would be before he'd be hiding from her. Breaking up was simply not an option – Galinda had the kind of reputation that kept him from being beaten up by some of the snider, older guys at school. She also made a huge scene when he begged her to leave him alone for a night. The last thing he wanted was for her to become (another) crazy ex-girlfriend.

It was clear that Elphaba had been trying to avoid Fiyero all week, but she hadn't had much success. Fiyero found it particularly fun to push her buttons, perhaps because she was one of the few girls who didn't simply giggle at the sight of him, nor did she ask him any tactless questions ("What's with those weird tattoos on your face?"; "Tribal markings, so does that mean you're like, Animalistic or something?"). She almost reminded him of his mother, as her almost immediate response to him was to roll her eyes.

"So, Fae," there she was, rolling her eyes at him. She had, after all, asked him not to call her that, but he had a feeling he was breaking her resistance. "You coming to the party tonight?"

She stiffened. "I wasn't invited."

"Oh, it isn't like that. There's no invitations or anything, you just kinda show up."

"I don't have anything nice to wear."

"That's not really required."

She grimaced, still trying to find a way out of it. "I don't know what I'd do there, Yero…"

He paused in his step, looking at her. She turned around to face him, confused. "Did you just make a nickname for me?" Her face turned brown with blush. "Oh Elphie, how nice of you!" He threw his hands up, half in sarcasm and half in genuine happiness. Elphaba cringed, and he decided that maybe it was too soon to try and hug her.

"I hadn't meant…don't call me Elphie."

"What about Fae?"

Elphaba thought about it. "O – Okay."

"Well, hello Green Bean!" Elphaba's look darkened at the sight of Avaric. "Wicked party tonight I hope." Avaric stretched a fist out. Fiyero looked at it awkwardly, especially since Avaric kept thrusting it at him.

"I believe you are supposed to bump it in response, as some contrived male bonding ritual."

"Yeah, like the artichoke said."

Elphaba sneered at him. "Better a steamed vegetable than a fruitcake*, Avaric," she hissed. "I'll see you later, Fiyero."

"Oh, I sure hope to see you there, Miss Elphaba." Avaric winked at her. Elphaba growled. Fiyero considered hitting him.

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X

Fiyero wasn't inclined to dress up fancily, but if Galinda was like every other girl Fiyero had dated, Galinda would indeed be far more than inclined to dress up.

Nonetheless, Fiyero arrived at Galinda and Elphaba's room half an hour early. "Hey Galinda, you organized this party. Shouldn't you be one of the first there?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'll just be a minute" she mumbled. Fiyero leaned against the wall, drumming a strange beat against the woodwork. Boq showed up next to him and turned pale.

"I suppose you're taking Miss Galinda to the dance," he said in replace of a greeting. Fiyero nodded. Boq sighed. "I was hoping she'd dance with me at least once, but I suppose with you around, that's impossible."

Fiyero smirked. "Oh Boq, that's so kind of you! I never knew you swung both ways."

"What! That isn't what I meant at all –"

"Relax, buddy, I'm kidding." But Boq was still flushed.

When Galinda finally emerged, both boys found her to be quite the vision.

"M-miss Galinda, I – I was wondering, would you be willing to, I mean, would you please save a dance for me? I'll be waiting for you…all night" he added as an afterthought, as though she might give up if he hadn't waited around for long enough.

Fiyero could see the pieces of whatever made Galinda's clock tick working in her mind. "Oh, Biq, that's so nice of you."

"It's – it's Boq, actually."

"Well, you know what – do you know that girl in the chair? The really beautiful one?"

Boq nodded, although he didn't seem quite sure. "Nessa? Elphaba's sister?"

"Yes! Her! I don't think anyone's asked her yet. It doesn't seem fair to me. I wish someone would ask her, it'd be so kind. Someone who'd do that," she batted her eyelashes. "Well, they'd be my hero."

Boq brightened up. "I could ask her!"

Galinda gasped, like the idea had been his. "Really! You would do that for me, Biq?"

"I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda! I'll see you at the party, then." He waved at Fiyero before hurrying off down the hallway. Fiyero made a mental not to never trust girls again.

Galinda grabbed Fiyero's hand as they followed Boq down the hallway. "Oh, by the way, you should see Elphaba! I gave her this really ideoderous hat as a gift, so she could wear it to the party! She looks ridiculous!"

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X

The dance was everything everyone had expected it to be. Fiyero wondered if maybe it would be best to not fail out of Shiz. Tonight was probably one of the best he'd ever had. He knew it must've been. Most other parties ended with him blacking out.

But about halfway through the dance, Madam Morrible (a really terrifying woman, whom Fiyero tried his hardest to stay away from) pulled Galinda aside. When she came back, she was holding a wand and looking confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. It's just…I got what I wanted."

"So why don't you look happy?"

Galinda wasn't looking at him, but past him. He turned around, to find Elphaba, in the centre of the dance floor; it seemed everybody had cleared away from her when she came in. She was doing a sort of dance on her own, flailing her arms about fantastically.

"I know you don't like your roommate much, Galinda, but you gotta say this about her: she doesn't give a twig what anyone else thinks about her."

Galinda smiled sadly. "Yes. She does." She never offered Fiyero an explanation, but instead went to join her new friend on the dancefloor.


End file.
